


And They Say Flight Is Freedom

by SPPenn



Category: Mianite - Fandom
Genre: For The Nurf House, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pain, Realm of Mianite, Twin AU, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPPenn/pseuds/SPPenn
Summary: Jordan and Jonah go for a flight before their birthday.It wasn't supposed to end like this.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	And They Say Flight Is Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transvav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transvav/gifts).



> This is for the Twin AU Vav came up with, which is an AU of his Season 3 plot. We of the newly established Nurf House love Jonah, and I was encouraged to finally finish what I had been working on for about week. And here I thought the thing I was working on before Mianite would come out first. Fool was I.

Ianite was losing, and badly. The power of her twin foes was too much, how could she have ever thought to get away with denying them what they wanted so close to their special date?

The two menaces looked at each other, and then unleashed their ultimate attack.

  
  


_“Pleeeeeease?”_

Ianite laughed at her boys, who were now giving her very impressive puppy-dog pleading looks.

“Alright, alright, you can go fly, now stop giving me those looks!”

At that declaration she was met with cheers, and her boys decided the best way to thank her was nearly taking her down with a group hug. Ianite laughed with them, scooping them up and completing the hug ring.

(Little did any of them know that this would be the last time that there would be a moment like this…)

“But you two are going to have lunch first, and you need to come back before dinner- otherwise, _no cake_!”

“WHAT NO!” “You can’t do that!”

They continue this for a few more moments, and Ianite hugs them tighter, gives them both kisses on the foreheads (Jordan first, then Jonah) and lets them go, letting them race towards the kitchen.

(...that that would be the last time they truly saw each other for a long, long time.)

* * *

  
  


“Do you have _the goods?_ ”

Jordan held up two shimmering elytras above his head.

“I've got _the goods._ And do _you_ have _the goods?_ ”

Jonah held up stacks of duration four fireworks.

“Let the transaction commence.”

Giggling, the two swapped half their inventories and slipped on the wings like it was second nature. 

“So, how are we gonna do this?” Jordan asked, opening up a map between them once their laughter died down. 

Jonah hummed, staring at the map for a moment.

“Okay, so we're here and that,” Jonah pointed off aways to a fountain made of shimmering silver, “portal goes to Dragon’s Roost.”

“So we’re gonna race around the island and back here? That doesn't seem very far.”

“Nonono, we’ll race around the island and _then_ we will go here!” Jonah points back to the map, on one of the visible End Cities. It was one that was farther out, not close to an exit portal (that connected to the Roost, at least).

“And the person who gets there first, wins!”

“Wins what?”

Jonah’s face went from big grin to dead serious within a second. 

“The winner gets a portion of the loser’s birthday cake.”

“That's evil. You're _on_.”

* * *

“Aren't you supposed to be the better flyer _dear brother_?” 

Next to an obsidian pillar, Jonah’s elytra sat, one of the flaps dented severely inwards from a collision from said pillar. No one was going to be flying with it anytime soon. 

Jonah glared at his brother. “Don’t think this means you get the cake. I still won more races than you!”

“Only _barely_ , and if you take in the rest of the races we were gonna do then I win if you can’t fly!”

Picking back up the broken wings, Jonah turned towards his brother, who’s smile was _much_ too much like Uncle Dia’s. Clearly he would have to devise a way for him to spend more time with Uncle Mia. For Balance. Anyways.

“Then I’ll just have to grab another pair to kick your ass with!”

“Jonah! Language!”

He rolled his eyes. Sighing, Jordan continued, “Well how do you plan on getting another pair when you can’t get up to the gate?

Looking up to the gate, Jonah thought for a moment. Then he looked at Jordan. Back at the gate. Jordan. The gate. Jordan’s elytra.

Ding, lightbulb.

(Ding, said Disaster)

“You can hold me while you use your wings, and I can use the fireworks!”

Jordan looked to the gate, pushing his glasses closer to his eyes.

“Are you sure that's a good idea?”

Jonah smiles.

* * *

Jordan adjusted his grip on Jonah’s arms. Jonah was wearing his own broken elytra ‘just in case’, but something about this made him sick to his stomach. No, not something, it was the thought of his brother falling.

Still, he trusted Jonah, and Jonah trusted him, and they would never leave each other's side.

(and maybe, in the end, that was their downfall.)

“Ready?” Jonah asked, holding out fireworks in both hands.

“Ready,” he replied, tightening his grip on his elbows.

“Go!” They both ran forward, jumping off a one-block ledge in sync, and Jonah fires off the first rocket, sending the both of them high into the sky, above their target. Jordan hits his apex and makes a full turn left, setting themselves at a slight incline, speeding up, and completely misses the target.

“Fork! Jonah, another firework, I missed!”

“I can see that!”

Jonah sets off another rocket as Jordan turns right, and this is where things go wrong.

Jonah’s elytra, still on his back, was deployed too, and with only one wing out sent Jordan off-balance (and wasn't that a trip?) launching them right off the island and over the void.

Panicking, Jonah turned his head back towards the island as Jordan desperately tried to correct themselves, trying to keep his grip on a wiggling Jonah. They face the island now but on a downwards slope- they would hit the side of it if they kept going, and Jonah makes the final mistake in this incredibly bad idea.

He sets off another firework. 

Maybe if he had waited a moment and stopped wiggling Jordan would have a tighter grip, or if he had at least warned him he would be ready for it, but as it is Jordan was not ready for the recoil the firework produced, and Jonah is _torn_ away from his hands. He can’t even dive towards him, the firework still sending him upwards.

The last he sees of his Brother is his horror-stricken face, his hands outstretched, trying to reach him.

  
  
  
  


He would never be quite sure how he landed back on the island. As it is he lands neatly in the middle, scrambles back onto his feet, breath uneven, and rushes to the edge.

“JONAH!” he yells, as if his brother was just around the corner, pulling a prank.

“JONAH!” he sprints closer to the void, and starts to jump off the edge, but before he can get far he feels long thin arms wrap around his middle and the pull of teleportation, and he’s standing away from the cliff, next to the pillar Jonah clipped earlier. (It feels like forever ago.) He doesn't waste a second booking it back to the edge. The feeling of teleportation hits him only a moment after, this time finding himself next to the End Fountain, and this time he is held there until he stops struggling.

The endermen are gathering in mass now clicking and grunting. He's shaking badly, his breath coming out ragged gasps now, tears running down his face, and he can only imagine his mom-

His mom-

His _mom-_

That's all he can think about (other than his brother) on loop over and over and over and before he can think more he jumps into the fountain and he thinks he lands somewhere with buildings- but he doesn’t take a moment to look as he’s already running, running, running away, sun still in the sky, and he passes trees as he thinks of his mom’s frown, passes sunflowers as he faintly realizes he lost his wings somewhere, crosses a river as he thinks of Jonah’s outstretched fingers.

The moon is high in the sky as he keeps running, dodging arrows and claws and fangs and _hiss tiss hiss-_ es, and he ducks and weaves as his mind pushes back the memories of the day's events, only thinking of avoiding the night’s threats.

His legs are aching by the time he hits the jungle, and he doesn't notice the cliff in time, and he takes a short tumble into a ravine.

On his back, wheezing, he looks into the brightening sky, and his first coherent thought was _‘I was late for dinner.’_

He closes his eyes, exhaustion hitting in waves, thinking _‘Mom is gonna be so disappointed in me.’_

His last thought is _‘They must both be so disappointed in me.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the aftermaths ;)
> 
> Edit: Updated some lines


End file.
